Sol Negro
by Severus's Lady
Summary: Zuko ha perdido la habilidad para su fuego control. Tratará de descubrir cual es la razón, aunque siempre ha estado frente a sus ojos OneShot


_Bueno, acá estoy de nuevo con otro fic de Avatar en mi haber. Esta vez se trata de un Zuko/Katara y es un OneShot, dedicado igualmente para Mei_Lee, Lady Adry; Mariseverus y ElementalWater. Gracias por apoyarme y siempre mandarme sus saludos._

**S's Lady  
**

* * *

- ¡Señor del fuego Zuko!, ya deberías estar despierto, el dirigente de la nación del fuego no puede encontrarse dormido a estas horas- anunció el general, su tío.

Desde unas cuantas semanas, Zuko no había encontrado paz consigo mismo. Había estado practicando con su tío y sus asesores de defenza nuevas ténicas, pero por más que lo intentaba; su fuego sólo se descontroloba o simplemente no emergía con la fuerza que lo caracterizaba.

_- ¡Rayos! ¡Es la tercera vez que sucede en éste día!_

- A lo mejor estás enfermo Zuko, quizás necesites descanso- Sonrió su amigo, el avatar Aang.

- ¡De ninguna forma, no voy a estar holgazaneando por allí!

- Practicando más y más no conseguirás que tú fuego control regrese a tí, es mejor encontrar el origen de tal dispariedad.

El orígen, ¿cual podía ser el orígen de su pésimo fuego control?, ¿podía estar simplemente perdiendo el toque? ¿o se trataba de algo mucho peor?

Se levantó con pesadez y murmurando algo para sí con enojo. Miró a su alrededor mientras se estiraba y divisó en una silla frente a él una túnica de gala que recordaba haber sido confeccionada por su novia Mei.

Mei, desde pequeño había visto en ella algo que las demás chicas no tenían, algo que ni la misma Azula o siquiera Ty Lee tenían en común con ella. Ciertamente Mei era diferente, no se trataba de su frialdad o vacío sentimental, de su poca preocupación o de su inerte sentido de compromiso y amor recíproco; era algo diferente que le hacía estar unido a ella.

Se acercó a la silla y acarició aquel traje con el emblema de la nación del fuego. Por más que lo admiraba, sentía que algo estaba mal; sentía que algo le altaba ese traje o que algo le faltaba a él para poderlo usar.

- Ya estás levantado, temía que te sintieras indispuesto.

- Estoy bien tío, creo que solamente dormí de más.

- Los consejeros reales te esperan para escuchar los planes que tienes para éste día. Te sugiero que vayas ahora mismo a su encuentro, luego podemos beber té.

Zuko se quedó ausente, tan sólo mirando como su tío atravesaba la habitación y salí por ella. ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño? ¿Por qué estaba perdiendo su toque como maestro fuego?

- ¡Buenos días Katara!

Sonreía Aang bajando en su planeador, la jóven sonreía desde abajo con las mejillas encendidas en un suave tono carmín.

- Sí, es muy lindo y divertido verle volar. ¿Ahora podrías ayudarme? ¡Un guerrero de mi talle no puede tener una mancha de guiso en su uniforme de combate!

Sokka gritaba enérgico en un tono y posición heróica apuntando al cielo, Katara alzó una ceja y sonrió con sarcasmo.

- Nunca había visto a un guerrero de calibre comer como un cerdo, esta mancha parece de meses Sokka. Además ¿por qué no le pides a Suki que te la quite?

Sokka se lleva una mano a la barbilla pensativo y al final da un suspiro.

- Suki es una bella damisela, y no puede dañarse sus hermosas manos lavándome el uniforme.

- ¿Que has dicho?, ¿Acaso yo soy tú sirvienta?

Enérgicamente Katara lanza a Sokka varios metros atrás con su agua control, satisfecha continúa haciendo sus labores.

- ¿Que hay pies ligeros?

Sonriendo Toph se eleva entre rocas para alcanzar a Aang que meditaba en una montaña, Momo es el primero en saludar.

- Intento abrir mis canales, para cuando practique con Zuko. Creo que últimamente no ha estado muy concentrado.

- Mmm, yo creo que está enamorado. A veces lo he notado muy distante, como si le brillásen los ojos.

- Pero si tú no puedes ver.

- Pero puedo sentirlo, hay algo que le incomoda y él no lo ha notado.

- ¿Él no gusta de esa chica misteriosa y seria llamada Mei?

- Pues sí, aunque me parece que piensa en otras cosas; no precisamente en ella.  


* * *

- Te luce muy bien esa túnica Zuko.

Katara a lo lejos sonreía con un cesto de ropa en sus manos. Sin saber por qué, Zuko se encontraba sonrojado.

- ¿Nos vamos Zuko?

Ya fuera del templo familiar, Mei esperaba pacientemente a su novio el señor del fuego.

- Sí, si vamos.

Pasaron minutos enteros sin hablarse, ella sabía que algo andaba mal; tenían meses sin tener una charla agradable, siquiera duradera. O era que su novio estaba muy ocupado, o era que ya no la amaba como antes.

- Zuko, he notado que andas muy distante últimamente. ¿Sucede algo?

Zuko tardó unos instantes en responder, aún no acertaba la razón por la cual se encontraba alicaído; y por más que intentaba dilucidarlo, más preguntas obtenía.

- Estoy bien.

- ¿Estás seguro?, tú tío me habló de las dificultades que tenías para ejecutar tú fuego control y lo huraño y aislado que te has vuelto. ¿Es que, te incomoda algo? ¿soy yo acaso?

- ¡Estoy bien Mei!- exclamó el chico con enojo desmesurado- ¡Ya lo he dicho, a mi fuego control no le pasa nada!

No quería admitirlo, no iba a admitir frente a todos que ya no podía ejecutarlo.

- No lo sé Zuko, hace meses que no hablamos, casi nunca estás libre y pareciera que me estuvieras evitando.

- Yo no te estoy evitando, es sólo que; bueno es sólo que. Necesito tiempo para estar solo.

Y dicho eso, desapareció por los caminos que daban entrada al bosque circundante de la nación del fuego, dejando como siempre a Mei sola y desesperanzada.

- ¡Demonios! ¿Siempre tiene que haber algo mal en mí? ¿Por qué simplemente no se meten en sus asuntos y me dejan en paz?

Siguió caminando a través del bosque con rapidez, esquivando rocas y brincando de árbol en árbol. Solamente se detuvo cuando se encontró en el claro del mismo.

- Desearía saber que es lo que sucede. ¿Será acaso mi madre? ¿Mei tendrá razón y será su culpa? ¿O acaso?

No siguió pensando, un ruído de cascadas lo sacó de su pensamiento. Era una sensación muy gratificante ya que se concatenaba con un suave aroma a vainilla y a rosas.

Con lentitud se fue acercando hacia el lugar en donde se escuchaba tan hermoso ruído y en donde se podía oler el más exquisito aroma. Se trataba de una especie de gruta donde había una confluencia de lagos y una cascada pequeña. Iba a seguir adelante y tal vez sentarse cerca; pero lo que sus ojos le mostraron no le permitió seguir.

Era Katara, estaba dentro del río dándole la espalda. Estaba completamente desnuda, y en ese momento se lavaba cuidadosamente el cabello mientras tarareaba una canción. Se veía completamente diferente y era como si el lago la hiciera lucir esplendorosa; o que el mismo desluciera ante su presencia.

No supo por qué, pero verla le hizo sentirse bien. Como si se tratáse de un niño pequeño, se sonrojó y se quedó embelezado mirándola; hasta que tuvo que apartar la vista por que iba a levantarse.

¿Por qué se sonrojaba cada vez que la veía? ¿Por qué no sentía que su vida se detenía cuando por ejemplo, Mei pasaba frente a él? ¿Qué había en Katara que le hacía sentir paz?

Para cuando salió de entre las rocas, Katara ya se encontraba totalmente vestida, quitaba el exceso de agua de su cabello, y suavemente lo cepillaba.

- ¡Ah Katara!

Era Aang y brincaba de entre las rocas. Se acercó a ella y le dió un suave beso, y por un momento Zuko se sintió un poco incómodo.

- Dime, ¿ya fuistes a entrenar con Zuko?

- Lo buscaba, Mei me dijo que podía encontrarlo por aca; pero como te ví a tí primero, creí que podríamos comer algo antes.

- Aang, ¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa?

El estómago de Aang emitió una respuesta por él, Katara sonrió suavemente.

- Bueno, vamos al pueblo a reunir a los demás para comer algo.

- ¡Perfecto!

Los miró irse lentamente. No supo si estaba en lo correcto; pero al verlos, le pareció pensar que se encontró celoso.

¿Celos? creía hasta el día de ayer que su novia era Mei; sin embargo no podía negar que desde que conoió a Katara había comenzado a dudar de muchas cosas.

_- Gracias Katara._

- Al contrario, yo te debo las gracias Zuko.

Respondí ella con lágrimas, salvarle la vida fue el acto qe le demostró que su amistad era duradera. No tenía por qué luchar contra su hermana, se trató de un riesgo que ella misma quizo correr; pero desde ese momento, supo que lo suyo con Katara era diferente.

- Ahora si puedo confiar en tí Zuko.

Un calido abrazo lo marcaba todo. Aang tenía razón en decir que a la larga ella podría perdonarlo, pero él no quería vivir nada más de eso; él quería vivir con lo que le seguía a ese perdón, el amor.

- ¿Yo? ¿enamorada de Zuko?

Lo sabía, no le hacía falta preguntarlo. Había notado que Aang era la pareja ideal para ella; pero muy en el fondo le hubiera gustado estar en sus zapatos.

- ¡Yo no amo a Katara!- se convenció a sí mismo. Mei era su novia, y eso no podía cambiar- ¡Yo no amo a Katara!, ¡Yo no la amo! ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de ella!

Se silenció por unos instantes, sintiéndose igual o peor que antes. Había una cosa que debía tener en claro, y aunque le doliese tenía que afrontarlo.

- ¡Yo amo a Katara!  


* * *

Atravesó corriendo todo el bosque y media ciudad de la nación del fuego, por alguna extraña razón se vió tentado a intentarlo, a tratar de cambiar ese presente y vivir en un futuro diferente.

-¿Dónde está Katara?

Exclamó pasando al lado de Suki y Sokka; quienes señalaron una casa a lo lejos. No hubo tiempo para detenere a charlar.

- ¡Hola Zuko! ¿Ya te sientes mejor?, por que he estado practicando y creo que ahora podríamos.

- Lo siento Aang, necesito hacer algo muy importante.

- ¡Espera Zuko!

Zuko entró de golpe en la casa inspeccionando habitación por habitación. Encontrado a Katara en la última sentada frente a un espejo.

- ¿Zuko? ¿Que estás haciendo afuera sin tú guardia real? ¿No van a preocuparse?

Lo observó a través del espejo, respiraba con dificultad y trataba de encontrar su voz.

- Sólo estoy dándo una vuelta, no me necesitan.

- Deberías estar entrenando con Aang, si lo estás busando él está afuera con Appa y Momo.

Se quedó en silencio, sólo admirándola bajo el hermoso traje dela nación del fuego. Era para cualquier mujer, pero a Katara le lucía fantástico.

- No Katara, no estoy buscando a Aang.

- Bueno, Sokka está afuera, Toph.

¿Lo decía? ¿Y si al hacerlo arruinaba una amistad? ¿Perdia a Mei?, por que temía a muchas cosas, sí, pero más le temía al rechazo.

- No, no busco a ninguno de ellos. Te busco a tí.

- ¿A mí? ¿que necesitas de mí? ¿es que deseas comer con nosotros?

Zuko negó lentamente con la cabeza y bajó la mirada. Su rostr se tiñó suavemente de color mientras Katara parpadeaba confundida.

- Necesito decirte algo Katara. Pero no sé si deba o si sea lo correcto.

- Pues si tienes que decirme algo, puedes decírmel; somos amigos.

- Eso es lo que temo, temo que al decirlo nuestra relación cambie.

- Nada puede hacer que nuestra relación cambe Zuko, somos el equipo Avatar.

Katara comenzó a sonreir, pero sus respuestas no lo calmaron.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya, creo que no es buena idea.

Se dió la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, igual Katara no lo dejó irse sosteniéndo su brazo con su mano. Lentamente él comenzó a darse la vuelta hasta estar frente a sus hermosos ojos azules.

- ¿Que sucede Zuko? ¿Se trata de Aang? ¿Es algo malo?

- No Katara, no es nada malo; Aang está bien. Se trata de mí.

- ¿De tí?

- Sí, verás, cuando yo aprendí a realizar el fuego control mi primera motivación para realizarlo fue la ira, el deseo de vengarme y rediirme con mi padre llevándole a Aang.

La chica asintió con pesar y Zuko continuó.

- Luego mi motivación se vió imbuída en amistad. La amistad que ustedes me dieron me mantuvo vivo, eso me sacó del mal momento por el que pasaba; pero ahora no sé como encontrarme de nuevo, no sé como volver a ser yo.

- No comprendo.

- Estuve días y meses buscando una explicación, no podía dormir; no podía dejar de pensar, siquiera podía pensar en Mei. Pero ahora Katara, ahora sé cual es mi problema.

- ¿Tú problema?

- Sí Katara, mi problema siempre fue que no estaba dirigiéndome hacia lo correcto. Creí que con el tiempo la sensación se iría, pero creo que no tuve éxito.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Zuko? ya me estoy preocupando.

- Estoy hablando de lo que siento por tí Katara. Estoy hablando de que me gustas, mucho más de lo que Mei puede gustarme. Aunque sé que Aang es la persona indicada para tí, yo sólo quería que lo supieras.

Katara levantó la vista sorprendida y se encontró directamente con los brillantes ojos de Zuko. Al principio creyó que se trataba de un chiste, pero en él no había ni rastro de arrepentimiento o de broma.

- Pero no puede ser, tú amas a Mei; desde siempre.

- Eso creía, pero se trata de tí Katara. La motivación de mi fuego control eres tú.

- Yo no, es decir; no sé que pensar.

Katara desvió la mirada nerviosa y unas cuantas lágrmas salieron de sus ojos, Zuko se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- ¡Rayos! tenía que abrir mi gran boca, ¿Por qué simplemente no podía mantenerme callado?

- Yo amo a Aang Zuko, sin embargo; de haberlo sabido antes, hubiera sido una chica muy feliz. Eres un excelente chico, un valiente guerrero y con un buen corazón; Mei tiene suerte de que seas su novio.

Sonriendo, Katara suavemente comenzó a acercarse a un nervioso Zuko hasta besarlo. Zuko la sostuvo hasta que el beso llegó a su fin.

- Nos vemos en el almuerzo Zuko, haré té verde para tú tío.

No se volvió en cuanto Katara se alejó por el corredor. Estaba solamente pensando en lo último que ella había dicho, y en lo feliz que se sentía de estar a su lado.

Y entonces su fuego control fue más fuerte y viváz que nunca.

_Bien, mi segundo fic de Avatar la leyenda de Aang. No tengo mucha experiencia, por lo tanto éste pudo haber quedado peor que el primero; o ambos pésimos. Ya saben que hacer para criticarme y les dejo muchos saludos._


End file.
